


Good Boy

by Houndoomed



Series: Ban The Breeder [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Knotting, M/M, Pokephilia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, this is my first fic in AT LEAST seven years keep that in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndoomed/pseuds/Houndoomed
Summary: He was about to start pulling his clothes on when he heard his door creak open. He jumped a bit and looked over, "Oh." He said with a soft laugh, seeing the source of the noise, a big houndoom looking over at him curiously."Hey there, big guy. What's up? Thought you were outside with the others.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm Hound and this is my OC Banner, also known as Ban. He's a trans dude that loves his pokemon a lot. 
> 
> Warning that i use words like cunt/pussy/clit in case that makes anyone squeamish

Banner let out a weak whine as he collapsed back onto his bed, his body bare and sweaty, trembling from overwork. He'd been trying to cum for hours. Nothing was working. It was his self-given day off and he couldn't even do the _one_ thing he wanted. Because _fuck him_ , he guesses.

He reached down and rubbed his hard clit again slowly, whining at how over-sensitive he was at this point. It felt good, but he knew it wasn't going to go anywhere. Damn it. Damn it all. He huffed and tossed his phone on the bed, the porn on it now silenced by the powered-off screen. Forget it, he guessed. He could just go spend time with his pokemon.  
He was about to start pulling his clothes on when he heard his door creak open. He jumped a bit and looked over, "Oh." He said with a soft laugh, seeing the source of the noise, a big houndoom looking over at him curiously.  
"Hey there, big guy. What's up? Thought you were outside with the others." he said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to get a better look at the pokemon in front of him.

Houndoom was his first pokemon, caught all by himself when he was 15 as a houndour. That was nearly 10 years ago, now. Damn. He felt old. That made him laugh again.

That seemed to beckon the houndoom over to him, who sniffed over his legs curiously. He let out a soft gasp when the fire-type's nose dove straight into his crotch without warning.  
"Woah! Woah, buddy-" He gasped out, his face going a bright red, his hand grabbing onto the creature's horn.

He was about to tug him away but something..stopped him. He didn't know what, but the warm nose of his best friend nudging against his wet cunt was doing..quite a lot for him. He hesitated and glanced at his window, still closed with the curtains drawn, before spreading his legs slightly.

Houndoom continued to check him out, sniffing and nudging his nose all over, causing Banner to let out soft moans with every touch. It wasn't long before the pokemon flicked out it's tongue across Ban's pussy, making him gasp out.

He seemed to take this as praise, making the houndoom start to lick at his pussy even more. Banner was helpless but to start moaning with little to know thoughts on how loud he was.  
"O-Oh fuck, buddy.." He moaned out as the houndoom's tongue made obscene noises as it licked at him. It was so good he could barely think, his eyes squeezed shut and his lungs pushing out moans with every breath.

The pokemon's tongue was so long and hot, different from any head the human had ever gotten. Sure, head from another person was always amazing, but this was next level. The pokemon's tongue was almost burning him, and he supposed that came from the creature's typing. The only thought the man could process was if that's how good his tongue felt, how would his cock feel?

That drove Ban to move, though hesitant to push the creature's big head away. The whine that Houndoom made wasn't lost on him as he pushed himself further up onto the bed and patted next to him to beckon the pokemon up.

He had Houndoom lay down, flushing when he saw that his cock was already partially out. He reached out and started stroking the pokemon's cock and sheethe slowly, unable to stop the moan that left him at how thick it was. He'd never noticed that before.

  
It wasn't long before the creature's cock was out fully, giving him an eyefull of it's long shaft and thick knot.

"Come on, buddy.." he whined, rolling onto his hands and knees, letting out a sigh of relief when the pokemon obviously got the picture, quickly hiking himself up behind Banner and rutting up against him.

Banner reached back and guided Houndoom's cock into him, letting out a moan as the pokemon eagerly started fucking him almost immediately.

"O-Oh fu- _uh-uck_.." He whined out as the pokemon pounded his cock into him, quickly reaching down to start rubbing his clit as he listened to the pokemon whine behind him. He knew this was so wrong, but god he couldn't stop himself. Houndoom's cock was so thick, and it was obvious the pokemon was just as eager to fuck as he was.

And Houndoom was eager, fucking into his trainer as quick and hard as he could, only breeding on his mind. He licked over the human's back and hair before biting onto the back of his neck to hold him still as he fucked him harder with a whine.

It wasn't long before Houndoom was shoving his knot into his trainer, letting out a loud whine as he filled the human up with his cum. Ban let out a loud moan, quickly rubbing his clit and cumming not long after, letting out a whine as he collapsed onto the bed.

Houndoom slowly pulled out with a huff, leaning down to lick at Banner's cunt one last time before laying next to him.

Ban laughed a bit and patted the pokemon's head.

"Good boy."


End file.
